The Truth of the Soul
by Maria65
Summary: Alucard wants answers and knows Maria and Astraea can give them to him. Upon asking, Gaia takes over and reveal's she made a terrible mistake, stating she never intended the pain he was caused. With the soul being reborn, Alucard constantly felt pain. Hopefully though, with this knowledge, he can finally move on and be happy with his Envoy.


Alucard walked through the halls of Aura Kingdom, intent on speaking with Maria and Astraea, knowing they had to have the answers he was seeking. Why was Incediana the last reincarnation? Why had there been reincarnation's to begin with? What was so special about that soul that it was born over and over again? He wanted...no...he needed to know why! As he passed by those in the halls, the servants and guards backed away, worried about the anger in his eyes, the serious expression on his face; he had only had that look once! The doors to the Throne room slammed open as he walked in, snarling a little and Maria looked up with Astraea beside her, both shocked at the anger he was displaying. 

"I have a question Queen Maria, and I demand answers!" He shouted as he neared them and Maria narrowed her eyes at him, he wasn't kidding. "Alucard, show some respect!" Astraea shouted at him, frowning at him yet his snarl gave away that he wasn't in the mood to show respect; he is a King himself after all. "What's your question?" Maria asked and Alucard folded his arms. "Incediana and the reincarnation's." He said and Maria nearly flinched, giving away she knew what this was about. "You know...don't you?" He asked, yet the seriousness never left and Maria sighed, looking to her lap, even as Astraea fidgeted a little. "You both know?" He questioned and Astraea sighed heavily. 

"We both do." Maria answered, even as Astraea hung her head, knowing Maria would explain. "I found out after taking the throne, I knew Incediana was the reincarnation of the very first Envoy you meet. I knew she was also the last one who would be born, given enough time." She said, eyes slowly turning blue and Alucard snarled. "How and why?" He demanded and Maria took a deep breath. "This will take a long explanation, but to put it simply...Gaia told me." She said and seeing him tilt his head, she looked at the Cube of Gaia. "Gaia told me of what happened...of what she did...and why she did it." Maria said, before blue markings appeared on her body, her hair gained a blue sheen and her dress changed, showing that Gaia had taken control. 

"So, I ask this of you, Alucard," Gaia responded, the voice of Maria even changing. "please do not be angry when I tell you what it was I had done." She said and Alucard took a deep breath to calm himself, before nodding. "Back when I still had my own body, I made a terrible mistake...a mistake I believed, at the time, was actually the right thing to do." Gaia explained and the Cube rippled to show a memory. It showed Alucard being blown back by the demon, before he seemed to scream for the boy on the ground when he disappeared, the body left where it was. "I thought that the boy was special, so young and already an Envoy, only to break the bond when he got sick from a demon." Gaia explained and it showed Gaia appeared above the body, soon kneeling beside him on the ground. 

"I knew he was special but the body he had was of no good, too sick to keep the soul and I refuse to revive those who have passed. I kept the soul as it escaped the body and thought on how to keep the soul alive, how to continue it growing stronger, so...I placed a spell on the soul." Gaia commented and Alucard's eyes widened. "You...put a spell on the soul?" He questioned and Gaia nodded. "Yes, a continuous cycle of rebirth...but I soon came to realize my mistake." Gaia explained and Alucard narrowed his eyes. "The more cycles of soul goes through, the stronger it gets...thus, attracting the attention of many demons." She stated and Alucard nodded, remembering what Akatosh said. 

"By the time I realized my mistake, I had already lost my original form, unable to change the mistakes I had made. Until, that is...Maria was born." Gaia said as she gently tapped her chest, a hand over her heart. "A direct descendant of my bloodline, I knew I could connect with Maria more easily than the other's who have ruled the throne. I told Maria about what happened after you encountered Incediana, as Maria was also curious as to why the soul has been reincarnated for millennia. After Maria learned, she decided to fix my mistake. Once Akatosh was gone, Maria worked to remove the spell I had placed on the soul, thus making Incediana the last reincarnation." Gaia explained and Alucard hummed, so that's why the soul had always been reborn. 

Gaia took an interest in his first Envoy, a young boy who had become an Envoy and died due to a sickness from the spreading demons. Stopping the soul from passing into the afterlife, Gaia kept the soul with her before she decided to have the soul reborn as to make sure Alucard always stayed happy, since Eidolon's grew attached to certain Envoy's. Yet, when she realized what was happening and why the soul kept being reborn because demon's kept killing the reincarnation, she realized it was a mistake. She was unable to fix the mistake though because she no longer had a body and her reach was limited inside the Cube, despite her being a Goddess. As such, when Maria came to learn what Gaia did, Maria removed the spell so the soul could finally rest when the time came, even if it threw Alucard into grief. 

"So, the reason Incediana was always reborn...was because of a spell you placed on the soul?" Alucard questioned and Gaia nodded, looking guilty. "I was unaware of how much pain you went through, I believed that the soul being reborn meant that, at least, I could make one Envoy forever happy. Though, it seems I was wrong to believe happiness is easily achieved." Gaia said before the Cube glowed brightly and Gaia winced, clutching her chest. "Gaia?" Both Alucard and Astraea questioned, seeing she was in pain. "I have used too much power these past few days. Purifying those killed and keeping those alive pure, as well as finding the Eidolons who are lost in the abyss, it's taking its toll." Gaia said, before looking at the Cube. "I must leave and rest. Yet, Alucard," She said, gaining the Dragon Tyrant's attention. "I do hope you forgive me for what I had put you through." She said as the signs on Maria's body began to glow. 

Alucard was silent for a little bit, before sighing heavily. "I...I forgive you Gaia, you only did what you thought was right." He said and Gaia smiled, before leaving Maria's body and heading back into the Cube. The blue sheen left Maria's hair as the signs disappeared, the dress returned to normal as well and Maria slumped forward, unconscious from the amount of power placed on her, yet Astraea was quick in catching her. "Will Maria be alright?" Alucard asked, his anger leaving and Astraea nodded, feeling Maria's forehead. "Yes, no fever this time. She's simply exhausted, not yet used to Gaia taking over when needed or wanted." Astraea said, before she stood and looked at Alucard. "We are deeply sorry though, Alucard. We never meant for you to experience recurring pain with every death the soul was put through." Astraea said softly and Alucard nodded. 

"I am aware Goddess Astraea, I am aware. I only wish I was told, so I could have understood why this all happened." Alucard stated and Astraea nodded, before Alucard left so Maria could rest. "You understand now?" A females voice questioned and Alucard looked over his shoulder at Justicia, seeing she was there, messing with her pistol. "I do." He said and she gave a small chuckle, putting the pistol away; she was never far from Maria. "Glad to know you've no longer got a stick up your ass." She said with a grin and Alucard scoffed. "I'm still strict, only when I need to be." He snapped out and Justicia giggled, walking over to him. "Touchy, touchy; stay like that and you'll never bed with Incediana." She teased and Alucard went scarlet; he hadn't even thought that far in their relationship. 

"Dammit Justicia, stop putting ideas in my head!" He shouted at her, embarrassed and Justicia laughed, it was so easy to tease the tyrant when he was focused on other things. "Sorry King, you make it too easy sometimes." She stated and Alucard growled, glaring at her. "Was there something you wanted?" He questioned Justicia who hummed, tapping her chin. "Aside from teasing you, I did have a message. Incediana wants you back home, she freaked when you disappeared on her." Justicia said and Alucard went pale, Incediana would kill him if he didn't get back home soon. "Bye Justicia!" Alucard said hurriedly and left, even as the Goddess of Justice sighed, watching him leave. "Bye King, keep the soul happy." She said with a smile, before going into the throne room, helping Astraea with Maria. 

The Dragon Tyrant now understood why the soul was reborn, now understood why there was always something familiar in the eyes of the reincarnation. He also now understood why the soul had finally found it's true host, the last reincarnation to be born of the soul. With this newfound knowledge, the Dragon Tyrant promises to keep the soul, and the host, happy for as long as they live. With this promised, the Dragon Tyrant knows that they both have finally found happiness.

* * *

 **Okay, so I think I finally got it figured out as to how the reincarnation's started and how they have finally ended. ...Yes, Gaia The Mistress of Eidolon's is at fault here. She thought that by putting the soul in a** **continuous** **cycle of rebirth, that Alucard would be forever happy. Thus, she had found a way to make Eidolon's forever happy...it was only later that she realized how big of a mistake she made. The more lives and soul goes through, the stronger the soul gets and thus, this attracts the attention of a lot of demon's. Now, granted Gaia thought it was a good idea...until the soul kept dying and being reborn she realized the emotional and mental pain it caused Alucard. By then though, it was too late as she no longer had a body. Yet, with Maria's birth, Gaia knew she could fix her mistake and told Maria what had happened. Using the Cube, Maria removed the spell and allowed the soul to finally rest with the host of its choice.**

 **If things are still a little unclear, please contact me and I will try to make it more clear. ^^ Enjoy!**


End file.
